Valentines Bloodlust
by Alix26
Summary: A bit choppy, and there is humor,Kaname/Zero: i'm not experianced with actually writing the limey goodness, so bare with me an that. plz enjoy and tell me what you think! Valentines inspired fic...


**Disclaimer: **-sighs in valentines bliss- I own nothing, just take a certain joy in bending fictional characters to my will.

**Ratings: **T (sadly no lemons but language, bloodlust, and hateful, panting teen fluff)

**Summary**: Its Valentines Day at Cross Academy and all the day class girls are particularly rabid, how will they react to seeing a certain moody prefect in a lovely white uniform? Can Yuuki fend off their crazed frenzy? And can Kaname persuade Zero to feed?

**Pairings**: Kaname/Zero, Aidou/broken hearted school girls, Yuuki/iron fence…and a bit of Ichijou/Shiki -squeal-

**A/N**: LOL yea its really, very late but nonetheless it's Valentines day inspired, may be sloppy due to heat of the moment typing, if its OOC I am so sorry, also I am drunk off the song 'lying is the most fun' by PANIC! At the disco -,-'…….lets get these teen hearts beating faster faster……yeah, -receives slap on head- owchie………………..(and I do think all the Day class students are OOC though) Zero and Kaname hate each other…

'_italicized'-_thoughts

"normal"-speech

On with the raging teen hormones!!

* * *

...................

...................

...................

...................

Yuuki was, for lack of better description, being mauled by the over eager, sweaty and excited bodies of the Day class girls. Zero was nowhere to be seen and the crazed students were only fueled by the freedom they haven't been given in a long time. Yuuki had tried all manners of things to calm the girls, but as the clock ticked closer and closer to twilight, they only seemed to be more energized. She was suddenly tripped and her face met with the ground. '_ow! Stupid boy' _yes there were a few boys as well. The one who knocked her down realizing what he'd done and quickly helped her up, then seemed to drown in the sea of girls mere seconds later.

'_Zero where in the world are you!!'_ her mind screamed desperately. The clock rand loud and strong, signaling it was time for Night class. " Everyone!! You all need to get back so they can at least come out!!" Yuuki yelled as loud as she could, most of them heard her and decided they should, just for the Night class. The wide doors separating the Moon dorm inhabitants from the rest of the school opened loudly, and rather dramatically. And apparently that was just the thing to set the whole mob of Day class students into a screaming frenzy. They each seemed to call out to the person they liked the most, insisting the chocolates and gifts they offered to the students before they could even emerge. Yuuki rolled her eyes and made her way through the mass to the doors. Standing in front of them determined, and ready to attack.

Kaname Kuran lead the group as usual, with Ichijou Takuma and Ruka Souen at his sides. The rest shuffled out slowly but gracefully. Every one of them seemed to be rather tense to Yuuki as she glanced at them all, and she then noticed Kaname gesturing calmly to the back of the group,…where Zero followed with a look of disgust, and in a white Night class uniform. Before he showed himself all the girls had been wild and in a crazed uproar. But the noises dulled and finally ceased at the sight of him. "what in the world..?" the girls were shocked to see the always angry prefect in in the lovely midst of the elegant Night class. "wasn't Kiryuu-kun in the our class just yesterday?"

Yuuki was shocked as well, but couldn't help but be relieved that the Day class had calmed down. That only lasted about five seconds more though before the girls went off again.

" Wild-sama!! Here take mine, its full of my love!!"

" Oh, Idol-sama please accept this!!"

"K-Kuran-sama, I made these just for you"

The gushing and offerings seemed to never end.. Yuuki did her best to stop the girls from physically making their feelings known. " Alright you idiots back off, give us some room" Zero growled threateningly and began to shove them back. Resuming his job as a night prefect briefly before he was attacked by several girls. They questioned him non stop about why he was with the night class, a couple of them even dared to put their hands on him. He smacked them away, extremely pissed by their closeness and proceeded to verbally abuse them. They all squealed and quacked at how mean he was. Suddenly he stiffened as he felt a hand placed on the middle of his back all to familiarly. He was about to shove it off him when he realized who it was. Of course it didn't make his anger go away one bit, actually fueled it. Kaname Kuran stood next to him smiling politely at them. Zero glared hatefully at the pureblood as he smoothly talked the girls out of "bothering the newest member of the Night class." Then added, in a rather appealing tone "Happy Valentines day ladies" and escorted the tense and seething ex-human away from the melting girls.

Meanwhile Yuuki was being pushed around this way and that, her jolting finally stopped when she was pressed against the iron fence that was wrapped around a tree by the Night class door for conservatory reasons. Her cheeks lit up as a boy fell against her and caused the front of her blouse to be caught against the fence. The body was gone quickly but she still found herself unable to break free of the cool iron rod. Her hands made their way to her chest and she fumbled to try to loosen her shirt. Only succeeding in tearing her jacket. _'why, oh why' _she huffed and continued her struggle against the iron fence with a determined flush.

Aidou was always such a big flirt and loved the attention he was getting from all those lusty blood banks. (his opinion) He greedily accepted their gestures until his arms were full if boxes. He apologized sweetly and blew a kiss at all the girls. With a pleased smile on his face he walked away, a small bounce in his step and stopped when he stood next to Shiki. The cute vampire just stared blankly in the opposite direction. Soon after Kain was beside Aidou and was forced to listen to him ramble on about how those girls smelled extra good today (his opinion) Ruka had coldly rejected any one who spoke to her with a simple, icy look. She never accepted Valentines gifts from anyone other than her Night classmates, it was far more casual and less smelly.

The quiet and indifferent Shiki looked up when Ichijou approached them. He smiled warmly at Shiki and placed an affectionate hand on his shoulder, the other hand going to his pocket and producing a small crimson box with a white bow. Shiki frowned and accepted the gift, then reached in his pant pocket and handed a bag of treats to Ichijou as well, the older vampire smiled and stroked Shiki's cheek.

" How thoughtful Shiki-kun, thank you" he almost purred. The smaller vampire tilted his head away slightly, embarrassed at the caress. Ichijou just continued to smile and stand close to him, admiring his gift more than necessary.

The other vampires seemed to take this as a cue to hand out their gifts amongst themselves. Ruka waited patiently as Kaname made his way to them with Zero a few feet behind him. She smiled coyly and handed Kaname a small heart shaped box, the pureblood smiled as well and pocketed the gift. Her eyes shifted to Zero, disgust written all over her features, Kaname did not catch this, for if he did he surely would've given Ruka a look of his own.

Zero stood out away from the group of vampires dejectedly, not that he cared to be accepted by them or anything. Though he had to admit he'd rather be in a sea of vampires than one of overly excited Day class girls, their scents were repulsing compared to his new classmates. He looked up when he heard Yuuki call out to him, noticing how her jacket was ripped and a button was missing on her blouse. He rose an eyebrow, almost becoming angry as if someone had done it to her. But her hand waves off the look.

"Some boy shoved me into that iron fence around that old tree, you know the one. Turns out it doesn't get much action so it decided to rip my uniform" a happy, amused tone. Zero smiled, he needed some enlightenment right now. "So, mind telling me why you are suddenly in the night class" her expression turned form playful to skeptical and she crossed her arms. Zero shifted his weight on his left leg and looked away briefly.

"Cross thinks its for the best that I'm with…" he paused, eyes flickering with spite for the always chipper chairman "..my own kind" Zero flinched as he felt that damned hand touching his shoulder lightly, the pureblood was suddenly standing beside him. He was aware that it was merely a friendly gesture, but he still didn't like Kaname, even if he feed him when he certainly could let him fall to level E. So his uncomfort laid rather bare on his features. But Yuuki's eyes lit up at the sight of Kaname. He smiled tenderly at her as well. Zero became all the more uncomfortable.

"Yuuki, what on earth..?" questioning her uniforms state. She made a small noise and flushed.

"Oh! Er it was a fence, that's all, it's ok"

"I see"

Zero roughly shrugged off Kaname's hand and backed away slightly. At the questioning looks from Kaname and Yuuki, he said " I'm gonna make sure those lunatics get to their dorms" and he retreated swiftly, waiting for no protest that was apparent on both their faces. The Night class bell rang, alerting its students that class will be starting soon. Kaname patted Yuuki's head.

"I'll see you later, Yuuki" he began to turn around then Yuuki called out to him.

"Kaname-sama! Here, this is yours" she hands him a box with red polka dots on it, "oh and please give this to Zero for me" Kaname nodded and thanked her for his gift, as well as assuring he would give the other to Zero for her. Said prefect could be heard over by the Sun dorm yelling insults and threats to all who dare not go to their rooms. Yuuki smiled and headed to her own room in the Chairman's quarters. She had been staying there due to the request of her adoptive father…Who was himself the chairman. As she passed the Sun dorm she giggled as she witnessed a Night class clad Zero kicking at a student who was screaming for Ruka-sama to accept his feelings.

Zero finally got the four eyed pest off his leg and back into his dorm, he looked behind him and saw nothing but the fading white uniforms making their way into class. Sighing he followed behind them. Once he reached the class door, his arm was grabbed and pulled back gently. He turned, already knowing who it was. The pureblood seemed to like to bother him a lot more lately, and Zero really didn't like the odd looks he sometimes received from him. But he had an idea of what they meant. Kaname smiled at the scowl on Zero's face, he reached into his pocked and held out the small box Yuuki had given him for Zero.

The younger vampire's eyes narrowed even more at the gift, he shot a look at Kaname and scoffed at him sordidly. "What the hell is this Kuran, I never thought this was your game" Zero then shoved Kaname's hand off his arm. The pureblood just stared blankly for a moment, seemingly calculating something. His eyes met Zero's calmly, a smirk played ever so lightly on the corner of his lips.

"I suppose there is much you don't know about me, Kiryuu-kun" Zero's face seemed to twist in a variety of emotions, he certainly hadn't expected such a response. Before he knew what was happening, Zero found himself being pulled away from the class room and towards the empty Day class science lab.

* * *

Shiki normally sat on his own by one of the windows in the back of class, or with Rima, but tonight was different. Ichijou took it upon himself to keep him company. The two had been spending more and more time together, so Shiki assumed it was natural for the vice president to next to him. The lesson hadn't quite started yet, the teacher was currently asking about the whereabouts of president Kuran and that Kiryuu character. He decided to ignore the teachers inquiry and divert his attention on the seemingly worried face of Ichijou. Shiki stared rather blatantly, not caring if the other Noble noticed or not. And of course he did, Ichijou turned his head to look at Shiki, but his was a more publicly correct stare, one that didn't involve obvious gawking like Shiki's did. Ichijou smiled charmingly and placed a warm hand on Shiki's hand, which was currently resting on his lap.

The younger Noble didn't even start at the intimate contact. Instead he returned his gaze to the front of the class, while opening up his hand to hold Ichijous, and listened idly to the rampant teacher repeatedly ask for Kuran and Kiryuu.

* * *

Zero was pushed into the abandoned science lab and when he turned around, he witnessed Kaname close the door softly. _'Thank god he didn't lock it' _Zeros breath became oddly thick and his heart raced in anticipation. A familiar burning feeling made itself known in his throat. "Why did you drag me in here Kuran, what the hell is with you?" Unease was laced in his voice and on his face, knowing full well Kaname's intentions. He felt the need to back up a few steps when Kaname came slightly closer.

The purebloods large, elegant hand reached out to cup Zeros cheek, the younger vampire cringed at the touch and shot his own hand up to remove Kaname's. He reveled briefly at the feel, and noticed they were practically the same size. "Not now Kaname, don't touch me" He turned his head to the side, he'd been fighting the thirst all day, maybe that's why Kaname was always so close today.

Kaname seemed to scowl disapprovingly, and moved closer. Succeeding in backing Zero into a lab table, Kanames right knee in between Zeros legs. The ex-humans hands shoved him away slightly, a determined glare set on his face. Kaname was aware that it was entirely his fault Zero was now a seething member of the Night class. And knew that Zero was very hungry, and had been for days. He had told the chairman he was worried about Zero's unstable condition, seeing as the last time he feed from Kaname he wound up missing a chunk of his neck. (he left that part out) So Cross acted immediately. The poor level D hadn't let Kaname feed him since. And it very much disturbed him. He lifted his hand to the collar of his shirt and unbuttoned the top four, then pulled it off his shoulder. Zero looked away harder, not wanting to see the purebloods jugular, just as much as he didn't want to hear the blood rushing under his skin. But he was forced to look when he caught the smell of blood, his eyes reddened and he growled. Kaname had cut himself on the neck, just a small gash. But it oozed blood and Zero's hands seemed to grip Kanames shoulder of their own accord, digging his nails in roughly. Zero turned his head away again, desperation in his panting breath. "no…no" He whimpered quietly. The pureblood frowned and swiped his finger along the gleaming blood trail, then pressed his finger to Zeros lips.

If Zero could think properly at this moment, he would have been shamed and pissed by the snap in his resolve. But he couldn't. Pure bloodlust struck him so hard that within seconds his fangs were buried deep in Kaname's neck. Sloppily seeking out the throbbing vessel of blood he had claimed so many times before. Kanames whole body went rigid for a brief moment before slowly relaxing. He brought his hands to Zeroes shoulders and gripped him hard. The fast slurping and sucking sounds of his life blood being taken filled Kanames ears, it was all he heard for the entire time Zero was on him.

A stinging pain in his neck made Kaname flinch, Zero shook his head roughly to get a deeper, better angle, as well as tear a chunk of flesh from the purebloods neck. "Z-Zero"

Kaname breathed in sharply, shoving at the level D's shoulders. Seeming to have had his fill, Zero tore himself away from the rigid pureblood and shoved at his shoulders as well. He wiped his mouth of the blood, but he was so hopelessly messy it didn't help at all. Kaname's hand immediately covered his gushing neck all the while staring at Zero as the younger vampire set his tortured gaze on the wall adjacent to them.

" Zero.." Kanames legs and hands were shaking slightly, which was very odd. Thinking idly that Zero maybe had severed something vital, but not unhealable. He brought his bloodied hand to his face and saw easily the quivering of the nerves in the skin. When Zero finally faced the pureblood, he immediately noticed the trembling and his eyes widened notably. " Kuran?" Zero carefully scooted closer. "What…what's wrong?"

Kaname gave a easy smile, and waved his clean hand at Zero " Don't worry about it" He stepped back from Zero and moved to the door. "we Should get ba-uh" Kaname found himself barely nose to nose with Zero, both of them looking surprised as Zero's bloodstained tongue flicked out across Kaname's cheek, scooping up the cooling trickle of blood.

"Oh"

It was the only thing said for some time. Zero's hand began to slide from Kaname's cheek and fell limply to his side. Both boys stared at each other, unblinking. Kaname was the first to move again. He placed his hand on Zero's chest, fingers splaying over the clothed muscle. Zero's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Kaname's wrist, the purebloods eyes widened as he felt himself being pulled roughly to Zero.

" Zero….?" Kanames voice was quiet, but knowing. He fisted the younger vampires shirt and met his eyes, fierce and burning with hate and disgust, along with something else he didn't care to decipher. The question in his voice died along with the feeling to move away. Both their glares matched the others as they leaned closer together until their noses touched. Tired of the steady, hateful awkwardness of their movements, Zero growled and pulled Kanames head to him, smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

All to soon they were a mess of clashing tongues and ragged breath. Kaname had Zero pressed firmly against the wall beside the classroom door, Kaname had a hand snagging the waistband of Zero's pants, he moaned. Zero groaned and gripped the nape of the purebloods neck, digging his nails in the skin and tangling them in his hair. A throaty gasp escaped Zeros lips into Kanames mouth as he felt his senior grip him through his boxers and rub him to full hardness.

" Oh God.. I fuckin' hate you" Zero growled into Kanames mouth, biting and sucking on his bottom lip. Kaname seemed to smile into him and, with a last hard nip on Zeros lip, began to suck, lick and kiss his way down Zeros throat. The buttons to Zeros uniform shirt seemed to magically have come undone, Zero gasped at the feel of the friction Kanames hand was creating, despising the fact that it was him. But he couldn't fid the urge to stop.

Kaname had Zeros cock out of his boxers slightly, jerking it roughly and fast. He stopped and heard the level-D growl in protest. "Come on" he heard him pant. The pureblood smirked wickedly and gracefully fell to his knees, eyes locked to Zeros. Kaname brought he leaking member in his hands to his mouth, tongue flicking out to taste the head. He fought the urge to chuckle when he felt Zero rock into his hands. Taking the head into his mouth he sucked and licked the head while firmly pumping the base.

"A-ah" Zero whimpered quietly and his hands slid to Kanames shoulders to keep him in place. He saw Kaname place both hands on either sides of his hips on the wall behind them, saw that obscene tongue lick the underside of his dick and then open his mouth wide. Zero growled at the invitation he saw in his seniors eyes, willing him to fuck his mouth.

_Oh God. _Zero rocked his hips foreword, thrusting himself into Kanames open mouth. Zero had just got a good, steady rhythm going when they both heard the door creak open. The janitor waltzed in, scooting his bucket and odd smelling mop in along with him.

It took him a good minute to actually process the situation, then his eyes widened in shock and disgust and he shouted. " What in the hell is going on here?!"

In a flash Zero had his pants zipped up and Kaname was a good three feet away, wiping his mouth of any stray substance and glaring diligently at their interrupter. Zero on the other hand was a sputtering, twisted mess of terror and anger.

" Sir we can explain.." Kaname started. But stopped when the janitor held his hand up.

" You damned well better get the hell out of here before I report the both of you for indecent conduct on school grounds" The janitors face was flushed with disgust and he had a sick smell emanating off him, like old cheese and a tattle tale. Both vampires thought it best to listen, Zero hurried out, whereas Kaname took his time and strode with an unmistakable air of cockiness.

When Kaname reached the hall, Zero was almost gone. He caught up quickly, grabbing Zero by the bicep and slamming him into a wall. He kissed him harshly and rushed. When he pulled back, Zero had a glare of loathing and utter lust smothering his face in a conflicted manor. " By the way Zero.." he began. Zeros brow rising in recognition to his voice.

" Yuuki said happy Valentines Day"

Zero was left back pressed against the wall of the second year class's hall, eyes wide and breath hitched in his throat.

" Bastard"

* * *

Well thats it, er tell me if its horrid, i was all flustered when i wrote it so its kinda rushed.

I'll do better next time!!


End file.
